Stay With Me Tonight
by lightamatchtoleavemebe
Summary: James and Kendall play a game of desire. Meaning, James doesn't really know how to put up with Kendall but he manages anyway. They're always making sure the other knows that they're property of them, but tonight's different. Oh so different. For Taylor c:


Author's Note!: This was something that's been running through my head for a while, like even before I began writing fanfiction for Big Time Rush.. I really really really enjoy this pairing and would like to find out where this ship sails me to. Ha ha ha, very punny. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. I certainly enjoyed writing it.

Oh. And this is written for my homie, Taylor (zombiekillah!). We're pretty cool and gangster like. She's the one who basically shoved Kames down my throat. Ha ha ha, just kidding. ilu and I hope u like this sweetie!

The Butt Galore shenanigans aren't quite done yet, though, but I'll be posting some _actual_ fics for a while. :P Thanks for putting up with that, guys! But sadly enough, those two stories are ones with the most views. :| Yay humor!

I forgot to mention the title in the summary. It's from Secondhand Serenade's "Your Call".

ANYWAYS. Here's the story you all clicked for. Enjoy. c:

* * *

"You're mine," I whisper, slowly moving the hair out of his eyes. "And I'm yours. Nothing could change that." I lean into kiss his forehead, when he grabs my shirt and pulls me in.

Our lips crash together and I can hear his breathing hitch— his cold isn't any good for either of us. I feel him smile as he breaks apart for a moment to cough and pull me onto his bed, making sure we're both situated before we continue.

The tongue he adds is a pleasant surprise and I don't hesitate to slip mine into his mouth.

His grasp leaves my shirt disheveled and out of place; a warmth in my cheeks forms, making him giggle. When his hands guide mine underneath his own shirt, I agree wholeheartedly, running my fingers along his slightly toned torso.

He slightly leans back, our lips detaching. A moan escapes my own mouth as he smirks, slowly peeling off his shirt.

He sees me watching and smiles, tossing his shirt onto the pile of other clothes on the floor.

"Oh yeah," he murmurs, leaning toward me. His arms are now on both sides of me and we're close enough to kiss again. My fingers delicately trail up his chest, making their way up to a nipple. I run my thumb across one and watch his chest rise and fall, rolling my eyes when he gives me an austere glare.

"You're mine now," He mutters into my neck, slowly kissing up to just below my ear, to that one damn spot. The spot he knows I can't handle. His hands fumble along at my jeans, the button and zipper defeating him like always.

My hand quickly helps us out, the barrier between his own hand and my bare skin is nothing now.

He kisses my neck one last time and oddly looks at me, making me blush again. I shrug it off and he just chuckles, pecking my cheek. "I love you, Kendall," I whisper softly against his bare collarbone, his breathing softly luring me to sleep. I resist this calling, tearing his hands from my chest to my lower body.

He looks at me and sighs.

"I love you so much James," he breathes, looking up at me through his bangs for encouragement.

I give his hand a squeeze, and find my fingers slowly grasping locks of his blonde hair, lightly pulling him toward my body.

My hips rise with anticipation, and he slowly slides my jeans down to the knee.

His thumb carefully flicks across my tip, and it's already soaked with pre come. I nervously laugh, his hands buckling my hips down to the mattress. "Oh, baby. It's fine, you're fine," he's humming to himself as his lips tenderly wrap around the tip, bobbing the head in his mouth back and forth, back and forth.

My moans of encouragement aren't enough for him, evidently. He reaches up and tweaks a nipple, making me release a gasp.

His mouth leaves the head and in its place, his hand. He's rolling his thumb over and across the tip, making me squirm when using different pressures and patterns.

"Kendall," I say, gritting my teeth. "Just get on with this, _please_. Quit your damn teasing."

He looks me in the eyes and smirks, delicately pressing his mouth to my own. "It will get there soon enough," he whispers, chapped lips sliding across smooth. "Did you forget to use chapstick this morning?" I'm growling and I don't care, really.

His teasing is pissing me off to no end.

"On the contrary," he grins maliciously, his rough hand curling around my cock.

"Oh, my god, Kendall." I let out, biting my lip as he starts to pump, faster and faster.

My heart beats at a pace faster than I have ever felt it as the warmth in my stomach begins to pool. My hips begin to buck violently up and down as he chuckles, one last pump before his hand is covered.

* * *

I'm sighing and reaching over for a tissue when he laughs.

"What?" I mutter, looking over at him.

I take the tissue and start to clean off his hand when he cradles my face with his hand, leaning in. I shake my head and drop the tissue, wrapping my hands around his neck. Our lips meet and I realize I'm actually quite content where I am now. He leans back and rolls over to let me in the covers, tearing off my jeans in the process.

I look at him unsure and he just wraps me in his arms, softly humming into my ear words of assurance.

I fall asleep happily, with the one person that's mine.

And I am so okay with that.

* * *

wow the formatting got screwed up i'm not fixing that omfg anyways ya i hope you guys liked this! c:


End file.
